


No Recharge

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [33]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hunters] Preparing for exam week is always so tiring, even for him. Considering Tagiru, especially for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Recharge

In quite a few countries, at different times, exams were not only an affair, they were practically a ritual, right down to the all-nighters and the rushed breakfasts. Yuu, as befitting someone raised by Amano Nene and the strict schedules, was doing pretty well for himself. Unfortunately, Tagiru was not. And he was quite vocal about it.

"Arrgh, I'm never gonna remember all of this!"

Good example, right?

Yuu set his pencil down. "Screaming about it won't help," he said, keeping his voice low. "Especially in a library."

Tagiru looked chastened, eyes darting to his knees. "I know..." He nearly smacked his head on the table.  
"Still this is too much stuff! How are we supposed to remember all this crap and every other class?"

"Shrine prayers and forgetting over half of it," Yuu replied, scribbling in his notebook. He felt Tagiru's eyes bore into his skull and shrugged. "It's true. I don't remember every minute detail. It doesn't work."

"Then what _does_?" Tagiru wasn't whining quite yet, not for lack of trying.

Yuu scratched his head. Tagiru wasn't a dumb student. Sure, he was easily distracted, but he wasn't dumb. He just wasn't a good test taker. Neither was Taiki-san. Yuu wracked his brain to remember how Taiki said he handled exams. "Do you know what parts you remember the least?"

Tagiru almost threw a book. "Basically all of it."

Yuu flicked him with a pencil. "don't be dramatic."

Tagiru looked back at his exam notes and groaned. "Uh… the equations in Match, and sentence structure in English I think."

"Okay..." Yuu flicked through his workbook. "Well, Taiki-san always makes sure that he knows what he's least confident in and then what he's most confident in. The rest he finds clues for during the actual exam. Though he studies it all, he tries to remember the general idea because that can lead to specific answers."

"Wait! Slow down!" Tagiru is already scribbling. "What do you do?"

"Pray, get enough sleep, and chew the same brand of gum I used when I studied." At the look on his classmate's face, Yuu laughed. "What, did you think I had a special Digimon technique or something?"

"Yes." Tagiru failed to sound innocent.

Yuu resisted the urge to palm his face. Of course he did. "Well, no. I study in the same way, until it's a habit."

Tagiru shook his head. "I'm not good at habits and all of that. It's all so distracting."

Yuu nodded sympathetically. He didn't know what it was like to have Tagiru's brain where everything came in all at once and didn't make sense fast enough, but he did know that the school didn't care, heartless as that sounded. H sighed. "It'll just take time and practice."

"And if I can't do it?" Tagiru didn't sound disheartened, not yet. He was just pouty. And pouty Tagiru could sober up sometimes. "Eh, nah of course I can do it!" He grinned, proving he was fine. "I was just talking about it so you could feel better, Yuu!"

"Then get to work," Yuu joked, rubbing his eyes. He was about done. He should probably go home and nap before cram school.

Yes, he did have a secret weapon. Why do you ask?

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! So this will be the last regular non-flash bingo prompt for a while (will still have the gameverse one but the next one is a super huge MC so I have to backlog its long chapters. so until then it will be quiet on this part. So enjoy the fluff.
> 
> Challenges: Digimon Non Flash bingo 172 - prompt: speedy, Prompts in Steps Step 3.06 - decimate, and Diversity Writing Challenge B72. Write a school scene.


End file.
